Voting Gauntlet
The Voting Gauntlet is a battle feature in Fire Emblem Heroes. Overview Players are given unlimited battles per day, however they must wait thirty minutes between battles. Upon entering a battle, the Player utilizes whatever character leads their current selected team (the character on the far left) and are given two additional units. One of which is a friend in the Player's friend list, the other is another member of the same army the player is in. The player then participates in a 3v3 battle against three units from three players in the enemy army. The player's objective is to eliminate all three members of the enemy army. Light's Blessing can be used and does not affect the final score. Scoring Once the player has eliminated all of the enemy's army, they are allowed to send a friend request to the non-friend player used in the battle. The player is then given a score based on the number of friends they have. Each friend the player has before the start of the battle adds a score of 10 to their final score, maxing out at 100 points with 10 friends. The player then can also expend Battle Flags to multiply their final score with a maximum of 100 Flags expended to give the player a 100x multiplier to their final score. At the end of 48 hours, the total points earned between the two armies are tallied and the army with the highest cumulative score wins and moves on to the next round. Rewards Players can acquire Hero Feathers throughout the Gauntlet. The player's Rank in their army at the end of each battle earns them a set number of Feathers and if their representative wins the battle, the winning team earns an additional 500 Feathers. The higher the player's rank is, the more feathers they acquire. They also acquire more feathers if their representative wins the war. Globally, based on the cumulative score of all players totals a certain amount, players will also receive Hero Feathers, Badges, and Orbs if a certain score is reached. Events The following are the Voting Gauntlet results for all past events. Bolded Units for each round denotes the winner of each match up. Princes vs. Princesses List of contestants: * Alfonse * Chrom * Ephraim * Leo * Sharena * Lucina (Gauntlet Winner) * Eirika * Elise Round 1 * Alfonse vs. Chrom * Ephraim vs. Leo * Sharena vs. Lucina * Eirika vs. Elise Round 2 * Chrom vs. Ephraim * Lucina vs. Eirika Final Round * Ephraim vs. Lucina Wyverns vs. Pegasus Knights List of contestants: * Hinoka * Camilla (Gauntlet Winner) * Cordelia * Cherche * Palla * Minerva * Subaki * Beruka Round 1 * Hinoka vs. Camilla * Cordelia vs. Cherche * Palla vs. Minerva * Subaki vs. Beruka Round 2 * Camilla vs. Cordelia * Minerva vs. Subaki Final Round * Camilla vs. Minerva Battle of the Mages List of contestants: * Linde * Tharja (Gauntlet Winner) * Sanaki * Julia * Leo * Henry * Robin (Male) * Merric Round 1 *Linde vs. Tharja *Sanaki vs. Julia *'Leo' vs. Henry *'Robin (Male)' vs. Merric Round 2 *'Tharja' vs. Julia *Leo vs. Robin (Male) Final Round *Tharja vs. Robin (Male) The War of the Clerics List of contestants: * Maria * Lachesis * Elise (Gauntlet Winner) * Sakura * Mist * Lissa * Clarine * Priscilla Round 1 *Maria vs. Lachesis *'Elise' vs. Sakura *Mist vs. Lissa *Clarine vs. Priscilla Round 2 *Lachesis vs. Elise *Lissa vs. Priscilla Final Round *'Elise' vs. Priscilla Battle on the Beach List of contestants: *Summer Frederick *Summer Gaius *Summer Leo *Summer Xander *Summer Robin *Summer Tiki *Summer Corrin *Summer Elise Round 1 *Summer Frederick vs. Summer Gaius *'Summer Leo' vs. Summer Xander *'Summer Robin' vs. Summer Tiki *'Summer Corrin' vs. Summer Elise Round 2 *'Summer Gaius' vs. Summer Leo *Summer Robin vs. Summer Corrin Final Round *Summer Gaius vs. Summer Corrin Category:Terms Category:Game Mechanics